Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday VHS 2001
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Peter Pan: Special Edition *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Rolie Polie Olie Videos Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own (Their Special Holiday Fun and Excitement Coming Your Way on Disney DVD and Video) Opening Previews (cont.) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Dumbo: 60th Annviersary Edition Disney Bumpers promo * On Disney Channel Opening Promos * Playhouse Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday" Episode Titles A Jingle Jangle Wish * Written by: Nicola Barton * Storyboard by: Tom Nesbitt Cool It * Written by: Scott Kraft * Storyboard by: Frank Lintzen We Scream for Ice Cream * Written by: Melissa Clark * Storyboard by: Tom Nesbitt Itty Bitty Baby Starry *Written by: Melissa Clark *Storyboard by: Andrew Tan Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Director: Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers: Christophe Archambault, Eric FLaherty * Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * Assistant Directors: Michel Magnan, Ron Migliore * Senior Technical Directors: Elizabeth DèRèthè, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Stephanie Kravos, Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Tracey Nolan, Christine Revol * Production Assistants: Jen Glasser, Nadine Mombo * Script Coordinator: Alice Prodanou * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy - Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Klanky Klaus - Howard JeRome ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinator: Christine Geddes * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmund Chan * Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Dave Trasher, Kevin McDonagh * Modeling Producer & Scene Planning: Susie Grondin * Modelers: Darin Bristow, Gavin Boyle, Paul CieNiuch, Shannon Gilley, James Jacobs, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Philippe Culas, Lauren Laban, Benoit LaCoste, Sarah LeLlouche, Anraud de Mullenheim, Fabienne RiVory, Pascal Rabil, Fabienne Rivory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by Sparx*: Drifa Bensheguir, Marie CeLaya, Xavier De Broucker, Nicolas Davbos, Christopher GèRon, Christine JoLens, Bernard LacRoix, Sarah LeLlouche, Cyrille Martin, Phillipe PeNaud, Natalie Perre, Eric PrèBèNdè, Nicolas Prothais, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Padovan, Mark Stanger, Chris Wlliams * Colour and Lighting: Paul Van Emmerik, Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood * Still Image Artist: Gavin Boyle * CGI Technical Assemblers: Daniel Abramowitz, David Altman, Andrew Bonar, Peter Gilberti, Lisa Kelly, Mark Koren, Ryan Lewis, Luis Lopez, Scott Macmillan, Yaleh Paxton-Harding, Bill Pong, Jason Reeves, Allison Ryckman, Dean Warren * Systems Administrator: Mike Reis * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Animatic Editors: Dan Lee, Alison Taylor * Assistant Picture Editors: Alicia Lee, Azed Majeed * Pre-Production Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * Pre-Production Editing: Terry Carter, John Dubiel, Mark Grosicki, Curtis Henry Jeff Howard, Ken Hurbut, Steve Keeping, Colin McMahon, Rob McMahon, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins * Director of Post Production; Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle, Jason Held * Post Production Administrator: Ann McGuire * Post Production Assistants: Joe Aguiar, Steve Henry, Brian Marsh * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Sound Editing - Rhythm Division: Mark Baldi, Steve Cooks, Jim Longo, Ferenc Szabo * Sound Editing - Nelvana Ltd.: Ian Baggley, John Bakits, Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Brian Fraser, Hamish MacKenzie, Eric Matter-Hurlbut, Mike Northcott, Sean Pearson, Keith Traver, Michael Werth * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Tim Thorney, Peter Coulman, Tom Thorney, Carl Lenox * Music Assistant: Helena Werren * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306 * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Allan DeGraaf * On Line Editors: Ed Ham, Kevin D. Barendregt * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Association with The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana * Disney Channel Trailers #Winnie the Pooh - Boo to You Too! VHS 2001 #Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh VHS 2001 #The Very Hungry Caterpillar VHS 2001 #Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas VHS 2001 #How the Toys Saved Christmas VHS 2001 #101 Dalmatians Christmas VHS 2001 #Raymond Briggs' The Bear VHS 2001 Category:2001 Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Nelvana Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions Category:Sparx* Category:Disney Channel